


Sweethearts Saying "Too Cool" and "Soul Mate"

by SonictheHedgehog



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, SoMa Valentine's Day Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonictheHedgehog/pseuds/SonictheHedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fics I wrote for the SoulValentine challenge on tumblr in one convenient place together. Might match the art I drew for the challenge as well, if I can manage it, so you might see some art inside the oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweethearts Saying "Too Cool" and "Soul Mate"

Another year at the DWMA down, another round of finals. And, as usual, it was another round of Maka acing the fuck out of each and every one. 

It was a common thing, it was nothing new. She had done it for the last 3 or so years, and she'd continue to do it for more. But her weapon wanted to reward her anyway. Just for the sake of it. 

It was also really late into December, and cold temperatures were taking over Death City worse than normal. Maka couldn't handle cold if her life depended on it. She had spent the entire day whining about how cold it was, hugging herself -- even wearing her CLOAK during class under the hopes that it'd build up body heat. It didn't.

So. What reward was better than some hot cocoa and freshly made smores? To Soul, he had a feeling that there'd be very few rewards Maka would like more. 

He had just finished putting the three mugs of water in the microwave when she came home from shopping. He turned around as she did what she had been doing all day and all week -- whining about the weather. 

 _"Brrr--!"_ She said as she shivered one last time. "I _hate_ winters like this." 

"Not so fun for the Death-Kid, huh?" He joked, leaning against the counter, earning him a pout from his meister. She was about to fire a snarky quip back at him, but in the silence between them she caught the sound of the microwave humming. 

"You're making something?" She asked before smiling a little. "Couldn't wait until I felt like cooking, huh?" 

Well, he would've just come out with it if it wasn't for the fact that he wanted this to be a surprise. She was just whining the other day as they rode his bike to school how nice smores would be in her super cold stomach. Something like that. He had planned this more than just a spur of the moment _thing._ And he was going to at least make her smile a little. 

Luckily, he had the perfect cover up. 

"Nah. I skipped lunch today, remember? I didn't like what was being served, and today was a half-day, so I figured I'd help myself to some ramen at home." 

Barely any of that was a lie. He _did_ skip lunch, but only because Black Star's stupid shenanigans made for a great scapegoat. And he'd probably fix himself some ramen, _after_ her smores and cocoa were done. 

She hummed curiously. "... Alright then. But because of that, dinner's gonna be delayed!" She said as she retreated to her room, stretching.

"Wh--?" He turned his head in her direction quickly. Surprise on his face at such a bold move over _ramen._ "Maka, come on! ramen isn't enough to delay dinner!" 

"Yeah it is! You'll fill yourself up on that and not be able to finish!"

"You know me better than that, it's _not_ going to fill me up!" 

"Your meister has made a decision~ Accept it, Soul!" 

And like that, the weapon couldn't argue anymore. He just sighed between his teeth and turned his gaze over to the microwave. The water was almost heated up to where he needed it to be. All that was left was to hear up the smores and stir in the instant cocoa power after that. He would've done more than just instant, microwavable cocoa, but this was her favorite brand. The one her mother used to get that she blabbed about before. It was more than enough. 

He caught a blotch of purple out of the corner of his eye and turned his head again just as a familiar cat pawed up at the handle of the appliance. 

" _Nya~_ What's scythey boy _really_ making...~?" 

"BL-- _BLAIR!_ " He yelped as the timer beeped that the water was heated finally, grabbing the cat and pulling her away.  

After much whining and meowing and holding Blair up like she was Simba from the Lion King, Soul Eater was finally left to his plan. Placing six graham crackers on a plate and marshmallows and split up hershey bars adorning them respectively. 

Once he had the plate in the microwave, he watched sadistically as the marshmallows grew in size and the chocolate melted, all the while fixing the cups of cocoa for Maka, Blair, and himself. Far as the smores were concerned, if anyone wanted more after Maka's batch, he could make them then. Maka's was first. Maka always came first. ... That was a bit of a given, though. Considering that he was --. 

One of the marshmallows fell over, and all he could think about was how hard it was going to be to get that stupid goopy mess off the damn plate. Then about three of the other marshmallows fell over like dominos after. He clicked his tongue in disapproval. He would've stopped the microwave to adjust them but it was just 5 seconds away from being done and --! There it went. 

"OI, MAKA!" He called, "COME HERE!" 

And the sound of her dragging her socked feet against the tile had never been sweeter as she grumbled and moaned about getting to a good part in a book, damnit, why did he have to--. 

She changed her tune real quick when she saw a mug of cocoa on the table and Soul stepping forward with a plate full of piping hot smores headed her way. Her anger was gone for surprise, eyebrows high and mouth slightly open as she watched in silence as he placed the plate down in front of her. He smiled in the sharp-toothed way he always had and chuckled. 

"It's for doing so well on your finals--." And the last two marshmallows fell over. "Aw, _DAMNIT!_ "

She had to giggle at his cursing over something as simple as a _marshmallow._ "It's okay, Soul. I can manage, thank you--!"

"No it's not. How are you gonna have the warm smores you were asking for without the marshmallow? How're you gonna get it off the plate?" 

"I can use a--!" 

"Damnit, they're already cooling off.." Ignoring whatever Maka was about to say, the weapon dived for the plate, sticking his hands on the marshmallows, trying his best to shove them up on the chocolate-covered crackers instead of making the marshmallow useless. 

"Soul, I said it's _fine!_ "

"No, it's not! What kind of half-assed smore would it be without the marshmallow?!" 

"I can just--!"

"Aw, _crap_ \--!" He exclaimed as he lifted hands easily covered in more than half of Maka's marshmallows away from the smores the gunk was supposed to be on top of. His meister sighed and let her shoulders drop. On her smores there was barely any marshmallow _left_ , the rest and most of them now on Soul's fingers. She took a step towards him.

"Well, if you want me to have the marshmallow so badly...!" 

In a daring move leaving her face a bright pink, the meister took the hands of her weapon, and licked and sucked off the marshmallow found on his fingers. 

Her weapon let out some sort of warbled, surprised grunt and leaned back away from her just a little, a dusted tint of red on his own face. Even Maka herself was surprised at her action, but if it got him to stop fussing over something as stupid as marshmallows when really she was just happy he did something for her at all, she'd do it--... well. She was already doing it. And the nice warm taste of the melted chocolate with marshmallow was her reward. 

She thought about how the mixture might've been warmer since it was on _his_ fingers, but she shot that down before it could've been a properly developed thought. Once she was done, she shook his hands in her own with a smile. 

"There. Better?" She said with a smile and a growing blush on her face from the shame of the thought she had just had. Soul jumped slightly as he was brought back from reality, from the fact that he had been _staring_ the whole time. 

"I--... I guess so." He finally muttered. And with that, Maka's smile grew and she let go, making her way towards the messy smores with barely any marshmallow. She didn't care; her weapon had made them for her and the thought made her fuzzy on the inside. 

"And Soul?" She called, "You do know I could've just covered the smore with another graham cracker and used that to get the marshmallow where you wanted it, right?" 

"... You can do that?" He asked as his shoulders slumped. She had to giggle as she nodded at him. Of course he wouldn't know that! He's probably never made smores himself before! Probably why he used the microwave. And Soul, feeling like his fussing was completely unwarranted, felt like the most uncool man around. Well, damnit. 

Just before she was about to dig in, the scythe noticed something. That she had missed a spot on one of his pinkies, and he was feeling a little mischievous after how Maka had handled the last batch of smore mess on his fingertips... With a slight smirk he decided to test how far she'd go to make him comfortable about the fact that he got the smore mush everywhere. As careful as he could be, he rubbed the sticky substance onto the area above his upper lip and just under his nose. It had been difficult, the pinkie finger was always the hardest to control separately than the rest of the fingers, but luckily his years of playing the piano helped him in this moment of need.

Once he was sure that he probably had a convincing and challenging chocolate mustache on his upper lip, hopefully -- he took two steps forward and leaned against the table. 

"Maka, I think you missed a spot." He held out his pinkie as if nothing was wrong with his face. She looked up and saw what he had done and burst out laughing on the spot. So much so, she had to cover her mouth and it still wasn't enough to contain it. 

"What?" He fibbed. 

"You _so_ did that on purpose." She giggled, finally letting the last of her laugh out. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. 

"Eh?" He kept lying, hoping she'd buy it. He couldn't hide his grin for the life of him, though. 

"Don't play dumb, Soul! You smeared the chocolate on your pinkie on your lip! How else would it get there?!" 

"Wait, I've got chocolate on my lip?" His acting was chipped at best. "Aw, _crap._ How much? And here I thought your smores were fine after all."

She was confused now. He seemed like he was leading her on. Fishing for something. But it also seemed like he honestly had no clue... and there he was, talking about how he ruined her smores again and damnit. The itch to kiss him was strong. ... If he was leading her on.. and if he really had no clue, she pondered... how much would it hurt to...? 

She grabbed and balled up his shirt, pulling him just a little closer to her. Red eyes went wide and the meister couldn't stifle her smile at how easily she had just startled him as she leaned in closer. 

"You idiot." She liked how that phrase fit both sides of this troubling situation. But that didn't matter anymore.

With one kiss and suck on his upper lip before sliding her lips across his for a proper kiss, the chocolate with a hint of marshmallow was gone. She could swear that small spark of sweetness was because of that; because she was slowly being lifted onto cloud nine right about now. 

And Soul was enjoying it. Enjoying it like he had just pranked her, reveling in the victory as he sent some of his tenderness through the kiss. He even sent out a sweet wavelength for her soul to hear. And that was all Maka needed to realize it wasn't the smore pieces that were making her heart soar at the moment. 

They kissed again. Sweetness being traded for love. And again. Love being traded for passion. And again--... Was that-- _lust_ they were getting from each other? 

... Had they just made out? And were they resonating because the two of them could swear they were thinking the same -- Nope. They were resonating, Maka decided for them. Since when did Soul put his hand on her waist? She pulled away, finding that she had to catch her breath a little. 

Oh, _Death_ , what was this boy doing to her? She looked down for just a moment, to focus on the situation, what she had just done. To look up and find red eyes staring at her like she was the world. She could feel her cheeks growing warmer with blush. 

She pulled away and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "... Go to your room, Soul." She said firmly. And his happy trance was ruined with those words as his eyes grew wide. 

"Wh--?! Maka...!" 

At his protest, his meister stomped her foot on the ground. That... wasn't the best idea with socks on, ow... but she held her ground anyway. 

"I _said_ go to your room, _Soul._ I want to be left alone!" 

Defeatedly and with some rebellious mumblings, the scythe slumped to his room. She had to admit. His pout was adorable. She was hoping that he wasn't hurt by her demands, but their resonance quickly told her that he wasn't. That was still holding. Oh, _Death_. Once the door to his room was shut, the meister made her way back to the table and sat down. Smores and cocoa waiting for her when she did. She glanced at the reward she had in front of her, eyes wide in wonder and cheeks still warm and pink. His emotions leaked through the link; hi adoration and his pride at the fact that she had aced another test. This was more than just a "well done, Maka." He was really proud of her. And there was more to it than just acing another test, too... 

"You lovable idiot." She muttered to herself with a smore in her hand, enjoying feeling his soul bristle in surprise and returned feelings against her own. She took a bite, and the sweetness of chocolate, marshmallow, graham crackers and her weapon took her back to cloud nine. She'd keep herself grounded... but for now, she let her soul nuzzle against his. 

Letting all of her emotions sweep him away with her.


End file.
